


All of me loves all of you (all your perfect imperfections)

by network



Series: Destiny Shorts [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Insecurity, Scars, Very Mild Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: break these walls down / you're gonna get bruised[ Suraya doesn't like her scars, but Tae does her best to reassure her ]





	All of me loves all of you (all your perfect imperfections)

            Suraya has a lot of scars.

            Taevas does too, she knows. She’s seen them all hundreds of times over. She’s run tan fingers over cuts and burns and bullet wounds, pressed kisses and whispered affectionate words against the mars on cerulean skin. But every time her wife tries to do the same, Suraya pushes her away, the words never quite forming in her throat to explain when amber eyes meet her own in confusion.

            This time they’re pulled against each other in bed, Hawthorne pressed against the taller Guardian’s chest while Tae cards her fingers through dark curls. The Awoken’s fingers drift lower, tracing patterns over the exposed slither of skin at the top of her neck before slipping under the thick fabric of the soft sweater Suraya wears. She leans into the touch until Taevas’ fingers drift over the FWC scar, the one she’d shown Zavala with zero hesitation, but now seems so _wrong_ to be acknowledged. At her flinch, Taevas meets her eyes with a look of confusion, concern and barely concealed _hurt._

            “Sorry, I jus-“ She starts until cerulean fingers withdraw from her neck and press against her lips in a hushing motion.

            _“I understand.”_ Is signed into the space between them, and Suraya releases some tension with a deep sigh. _“It took me years to get used to mine.”_

            She lightly takes hold of Taevas’ fingers and guides them back to their previous spot. “It’s fine just… slowly? Please.”

            A small, content smile greets her when she meets her wife’s eyes again, and the Awoken’s fingers slowly trace over the scar, following the trace of energy deformation outwards.

            “Thank you, Sura.” The other Guardian shifts, pulling Hawthorne closer and tucking her chin atop Hawthorne’s mess of curls. “I hope I can see them all one day.”

            She hums, intertwining their fingers as she slowly drifts asleep. “One day.”

\--

            She comes back with a new scar.

            It’s tiny, really. A notch under her right eye, but to Suraya it’s everything. Her fingers go up to brush at it constantly, even after Tige reprimands her over and over, tracing the line where the Vandal’s blade caught her face.

            When she arrives home, Taevas doesn’t notice the scar (or pretends not to), instead focused on _welcoming_ her back. And when they’re finally resting against each other she avoids meeting the Awoken’s eyes, worrying her lip with her front teeth and trying to hide the mark in the pillow beneath her head.

            Hawthorne curses under her breath when Tae notices the action and furrows her brow, blue fingers moving up to hover over Suraya’s forehead. She answers the other Guardian’s silent question by moving her head, revealing the scar in the moonlight that both flitters through the curtains and glows under Taevas’ skin.

            They both let out breaths they didn’t know they were holding, one cerulean hand linking with Suraya’s own, while the other ghosts over the scar, mapping the torn-healed skin with slim fingertips.

            “Beautiful.” It’s just a word, a single simple word, whispered into the warm air between them, but it means the world to Suraya.

            The only response she can think of is to pull the Awoken into yet another kiss.


End file.
